


Bon Appétit

by kwhyloren



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwhyloren/pseuds/kwhyloren
Summary: MC distracts Yoosung while he's making dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had lots of fun writing this one~ I just really like the idea of MC being a little shit and trying to distract Yoosung when he's trying to cook. Also, there's really not enough dom!Yoosung in most smut fics I've read with him so I wanted to contribute!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr, [yoosunging](http://yoosunging.tumblr.com/post/152704948202/bon-app%C3%A9tit-yoosung-x-mc-nsfw).

The delicious aroma of your husband’s cooking wafts in from the kitchen, rousing you from your slumber. You blink your eyes open sleepily and slowly sit up, stretching and yawning before finally taking in your surroundings. It’s dimmer in the room than you remember, and you realize you must have been napping for longer than you expected. Yoosung must have started making dinner without you. You stand up, sighing softly, head still foggy from your nap. The dream you had rises to the top of your mind and you find yourself smiling. It was a tangle of images and sensations: your mouth on his, hands in your hair, soft whispers and moans…

 

You suddenly feel the urge to entangle yourself with him and it’s so strong it makes you blush.  _ Maybe later _ , you reason,  _ dinner’s almost ready _ . When you make your way into the kitchen, you spot Yoosung by the sink, slicing vegetables. The table is already set, most of the food already nicely placed on the plates. He seems to be just finishing up the last bit of cooking. You bite your lip, the sight of him bringing back memories of the dream. Your brain doesn’t seem to be on your side with this.

 

“How long was I asleep?” you ask quietly. He glances over his shoulder at you and gives you a little smile before looking back at his work.

 

“About an hour or two, I think. You looked so cute, I didn’t want to wake you.” He lets out a breathy chuckle. “Dinner will be done soon, you can just sit down if you want and I’ll bring the rest over.”

 

“Okay,” you say, but you don’t make a move for the chairs. You’re staring at him, debating whether or not you’re going to do something incredibly cheeky. The need to feel him against you and inside you has not gone away-- and it doesn’t seem like it will anytime soon, not unless you do something about it.

 

Your legs start moving before you even think it fully through. In a moment, you’re behind him, draping your arms around his waist, resting your head on his back. He stiffens for a moment, startled, then relaxes. You hear him set the cutting knife down and feel one of his hands on yours.

 

“Hey, you. Is something up?”

 

You feel so dirty, thinking about what you’re going to do, especially since he has no idea.

 

“Yes,” you breathe, and one of your hands glides downward to rub his cock through the fabric of his pants. He inhales sharply, his grip on your hand tightening.

 

“O-Oh…,” he mutters, and you can feel his member growing beneath your touch. “____, what are you...we h-have to eat--”

 

“Shhh,” you coo, continuing to rub. You know this game. He’ll be hesitant at first, but it never lasts long. He’s impatient with this sort of thing. A smile graces your lips as you remember how many times you two had been late for something for this very reason. Always one of you pleading, saying,  _ no, stop, we have to leave _ . Those pleas always dwindle into moans and whimpers of pleasure, and you both give into it, plans thrown into the wind.

 

Yoosung’s hand is shaking slightly, gripping yours tight. His breathing is erratic and his cock strains against the fabric of his pants. He grunts, and you know what he wants. You stop rubbing, your fingers moving to work his button loose before pulling down the zipper. A sigh of relief leaves him, and you move your hand to slip into his boxers, gripping his shaft firmly in your hand. You run your thumb lightly over the head of his cock, wiping away the precum that adorns his tip. He stutters out a moan.

 

“Oh my…” you speak slowly, sensually; the way he likes it. “It seems like someone needs attention…”

 

His breath hitches in his throat. You can tell he’s trying his hardest to hold back. “Th-The food...is...going to get cold…”

 

“Mmm…” you slowly begin to pump his erection. Your mouth moves to the crook of his neck and you breathe out hotly before planting a lingering kiss there. It makes him shiver, but it’s not enough to break his resolve. You already know how to do that.

 

“A-Ah...please...we sh-should eat…”

 

You smirk against his skin. He’s already playing into what you have planned.

 

“Yes, we should…” you bite his neck gently, gradually pumping his cock faster. “I’m hungry…”

 

He groans when you bite him, and you can tell he knows what you’re getting at. His self control seems to be dwindling. You hazard another bite, this time a little harder, and he gasps out a moan; his cock twitches against your hand and his hips begin to slowly follow the rhythm of your hand’s movements. He’s losing himself to his urges. You’re already lost.

 

“_-___…” he pants, his fingernails digging into your hand slightly. “Please…”

 

“Please what…?” you tease, your hand slowing to a stop. He whimpers in protest.

 

“D-Don’t stop…”

 

You remove yourself from him completely, taking a step back. “Face me, then.”

 

He does, quickly--  _ eagerly _ . There’s a need in his eyes that you recognize. If you tease him a little more, you know you’ll see the side of him that makes your knees weak. Slowly, you kneel in front of him, ignoring how hard the tile is against your knees. Your hands reach for the hem of his open pants and you pull them down, his boxers coming down with them. He steps out of them and shoves them to the side with his foot, looking at you expectantly.

 

You grip the base of his shaft again, savoring the small noise of pleasure he makes when you do so before you bring your mouth down around the head of his cock, swirling your tongue around it in slow, rhythmic strokes. He gasps and you feel his hands in your hair, gently coaxing your head down further. You oblige and slide your mouth down as far as you can get it before starting to bob your head up and down, tongue running along the side as you do. He’s moaning again, breathing ragged. His hands ball into fists, gripping your hair. He begins to move his hips, lightly thrusting himself into your mouth with your rhythm. Your free hand reaches up to grip the back of his thigh. You dig your nails in. He tugs your hair.

 

“H-Hn...fuck…” he mumbles, delirious. 

 

The noises he’s making are making your cunt throb with need, but you tell yourself to be patient. If you tease him just enough-- you’ll get the attention you’re craving. You continue to bob your head up and down, tightening your lips around his cock slightly. It makes him sigh and whimper, his thrusting becoming less rhythmic as he loses himself to the pleasure. Your mouth moves towards the top of his member, lips grazing the tip with each stroke as your hand begins to slowly pump the base.

 

“A-Ah….mmm...__-___,” he can barely get any words out, and you know this must feel unbelievably good.

 

That’s your cue. It’s so incredibly mean and  _ cheeky _ , but...it’s the only way to get what you’re looking for. You know your husband well. Your mouth leaves his dick, a small strand of saliva escaping your mouth and making its way down to your chin. You pull back away from him slightly and your hand releases his erection, moving to wipe your mouth. He gasps when you remove yourself, then groans, panting.

 

“...why did you...stop..?” he sounds exasperated, and a little upset.

 

You look up at him, smiling coyly. “I’m tired...maybe we should just eat dinner…”

 

He’s looking down at you through half-closed eyes, his hands still tangled in your hair.

 

“No...we shouldn’t. You should...k-keep going.”

 

“Mm…? I thought you wanted to earlier?” you pretend to sigh, then bring your hand to the skirt of your dress, resting it right above your sex. “I would keep going, but...I’m just so  _ wet _ , I can’t stand it...”

 

That gets his attention. His eyes widen slightly and there’s a glint of lust in his eyes that lets you know your plan worked. His hands release your hair.

 

“Get up,” he commands. You feel a shiver of anticipation run through you and you obey, wobbling slightly when you get to your feet, your knees sore from resting on the tile.

 

It’s only a second before he’s grabbing you, one of his hands finding your lower back and dragging you close to him, the other resting on your cheek as his lips crash against yours. He’s kissing you greedily, only stopping for a moment to lightly bite your lower lip. You melt into him, sighing softly between kisses. Your arms drape themselves around his neck and one of your hands runs through his soft blonde locks. You can feel his erection pressing against the fabric of your dress, rubbing your abdomen. It makes you want him so bad you can’t help but whimper.

 

“A-Ah...Yoosung…” you manage to say between kisses, “I...need you…”

 

He grunts slightly and gives you one last lingering kiss before he pulls away, disentangling himself from you and grabbing your wrist. You feel your face grow hot when you see where he’s leading you; this is new. His hand releases your wrist and he starts moving things aside on the table: plates, utensils, and the bowls of rice and beef he had set out. He finishes making an opening on the table and turns to you, firmly, but gently, moving you how he wants you. You’re bent over the table now and you feel your walls quiver slightly in anticipation. You feel him pull your skirt up, tugging it up high enough so that it’s halfway up your back. His hands find your hips and he gives them a little squeeze before he slips his fingers into the top of your panties, pulling them down in one swift motion. There’s a pause; you can feel his eyes on you first, then his fingers second, sliding into your opening to test the waters. You hear him let out a breathy laugh.

 

“Oh, _____…” he coos, “you were right. You’re  _ so _ wet.”

 

His fingers slowly pump in and out of you, and you gasp out a moan, your hands balling into fists. As soon as he started, he stops, leaving you panting slightly. You feel him shift behind you. The head of his penis grazes your entrance and slides past it, lightly touching your clit as he leans over you to bring his mouth near your ear. You whimper softly, legs shaking a little.

 

“It was mean of you to tease me like that…” his voice is almost a whisper, “I’ll have to punish you.”

 

You bite your lip, feeling like you’re losing your mind. The throbbing of your cunt is becoming unbearable and you want him so badly it takes every ounce of self control you have not to beg. He brings himself upright again, his member slipping back along your folds until the head is at your slit. There’s a flash of pain as he smacks your ass hard. You cry out, eyes closing, stinging heat spreading where he hit you. His hand touches you there, softly, as if he’s worried he’s hurt you. It’s not often he does this.

 

“Th-That felt... _ good _ ,” you say, voice slightly muffled. Your face is buried in the nook of your arm.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief. “Good. I’ll keep that in mind,” you can hear his smile in his tone, “but for now…”

 

His hands suddenly grip your waist and he pushes himself into you with one strong thrust, filling you completely. You moan loudly, hands moving to try and find something to hold on to, fingers sliding against the wood of the table.

 

“F-Fuck! Y-Yoosung...ah…”

 

He groans, keeping still while he regains his composure. You breathe shakily, taking the moment to feel for one of the placemats, bringing it closer to you and gripping the edge of it in your hands. His fingers grip your waist tighter and he pulls himself slightly out of you only to plunge himself back in. He keeps this pattern, each time pushing in a little rougher, and a little faster. You gasp and dig your nails into the place mat. His thrusting is shaking the table, making it rhythmically scrape against the floor. One of his thrusts pushes in deep, hitting one of your sweet spots, making you moan, your walls quivering and tightening slightly around his cock. You already feel like you’re close, after how aroused you were earlier from teasing him, but you don’t want this to end. Your legs shake, breath coming in short puffs. For a second you think you may actually be able to hold yourself back a little longer, but that thought is short-lived.

 

“Hn...does that feel good, ____?” His voice is low, breathy. It’s so fucking  _ hot _ .

 

“Y-Yes… _ o-oh _ …” your voice is quieter than you expected. Shit, you’re so  _ close _ .

 

“Ha...what was that? I couldn’t hear you…” he’s teasing you, and he’s enjoying it. So are you. You’re dazed, and you wait too long to answer him. He smacks your ass hard, then leaves his hand there to give your stinging cheek a rough squeeze. It’s too much.

 

“Y-Yes!” you gasp out, moaning his name shortly after as your cunt spasms, waves of pleasure radiating through your body. You hear him groan and he stops thrusting, his grip on your backside tightening slightly. Your fingers grip the placemat hard and you push yourself back against him as you ride out your orgasm. He grunts and stays still, waiting.

 

When you’re done, all you can hear is your own panting, Yoosung is silent. Before you can question him, he’s pulling out of you. Your walls quiver slightly in small aftershocks and you realize you’re wet down there, but not as wet as usual. Did he come in you? It doesn’t seem like it.

 

You feel his hands on you, one on your shoulder, the other on your hip as he flips you onto your back. The hard surface of the table oddly feels nice. Your eyes are shut, so you don’t see Yoosung reach for the bottom of your dress, which is gathered at your stomach, but you can feel him pull it up over your breasts. The fabric rests on your collar bones and you feel a slight chill from your stomach being bare. His fingers undo the clasp on the front of your bra and he moves the cups out of the way, exposing you. A soft sigh leaves him and he begins to fondle them. You exhale shakily, tilting your head back. Something grazes your slit and you whimper a little.

 

“I’m not done with you yet, _____,” he says, pinching your nipple between his thumb and index finger, “you were mean to me, so I’m going to have my way with you.”

 

You moan, back arching slightly, your hands moving to hold onto the edge of the table. You peer at him through half-lidded eyes. He’s leaning slightly over you, watching your face. You feel your face grow hot as your eyes meet. There’s lust reflected in the lavender of his irises, but there’s also a deep affection that makes your heart flutter. He licks his lips and uses his free hand to lean on the table, bringing himself down until his face is inches from yours. He’s so close you can feel the tickle of his breath on your lips. It’s intoxicating.

 

“I’m so glad I got that surgery,” he whispers, the hand on your breast moving to stroke your hair, “now I can see every inch of you with both of my eyes. You’re so beautiful...”

 

He kisses you, hard and lingering, then pulls away only just enough to speak.

 

“I want you,” his voice is husky with need, “I want you so badly I can’t stand it.”

 

“Th-Then take me,” your voice is soft, but suggestive. You want him too. Your cunt is already throbbing, ready to be filled with him again.

 

His hand stops stroking your hair and you can feel him move his hips slightly, the head of his erection finding your opening with ease.

 

“Glady,” he practically growls. His fingers grip a fistful of your hair and he pushes himself into you, his cock sliding in smoothly.

 

You gasp slightly, hands moving to his back. “O-Oh…”

 

He moves his left arm under yours to grip your shoulder, elbow resting on the table; his right hand is still in your hair. He’s leaning over enough that his chest grazes your breasts. You feel his breath on your neck before you realize what he’s doing. His teeth nip the sensitive skin there and you moan, digging your fingernails into his back. He grunts and starts thrusting, slowly at first, then gradually speeding up. Holding himself back has taken a toll on him, you notice. He’s much too eager now. Soon, his thrusts are a little rougher and he tugs your hair to get you to expose your neck more, which you do; you scrape your nails down his back when you feel his teeth biting your skin again, gasping and moaning as you try to keep pace with him.

 

“F-Fuck! Oh  _ fuck _ , Yoosung…!” you manage to get out.

 

He breathes hotly against your neck, beginning to suck and lick where he’s bitten, which only makes it feel better. When he pulls away, the spots on your neck ache, but it’s a pleasant throbbing-- you know he’s definitely left marks. Yoosung’s fingers release your hair and he sits up slightly, moving his hand to massage your breast for a moment, his thrusts slowing.  _ Shit _ , you think,  _ he’s drawing this out again _ . He gazes at you, a small smile gracing his features, but there’s mischief in those violet eyes.

 

“I bet you’re hungry, aren’t you, ____?” His voice is low and breathy, and you squirm slightly; the thrusts are too slow and it’s torture.

 

“I-I--”

 

He removes his hand from your breast and places a finger on your lips.

 

“Shhh…” he coos, then removes his finger, hand now reaching for one of the bowls, his thrusts slowing to a stop.

 

It’s hard to keep your eyes open, and your cunt’s throbbing, wanting him to keep going. He’s keeping you on the edge, and whether he knows it or not, you’re not sure.

 

“Open your mouth, _____,” he commands, eyes feverish with lust. He’s holding a small piece of beef between his fingers.

 

You open your mouth and he slips the meat into your parted lips, some of the soy sauce getting on your lower lip. It’s on the tips of his fingers, too. He watches you chew, then swallow, obviously enjoying himself. Your hand moves to grab his and you bring his hand back to your mouth, slowly licking the sauce from his fingers. Yoosung exhales shakily and you feel his cock twitch slightly inside of you.

 

“O-Oh, that was  _ naughty _ …”

 

You suck a little on one of his fingers then pull it from your mouth with a  _ pop _ . “Yes...it was,” you say softly, almost a whisper.

 

He stares at you for a moment, then pulls his hand out of your grasp, using it to hold himself up as he leans against you and the table, bringing his lips down to crash onto yours. You kiss him hard back, one of your hands gripping his shoulder, the other tangling itself in his hair. His tongue runs over your lower lip, licking off the sauce from earlier and you moan softly. It sets him off and he starts to thrust inside of you again. You gasp into his mouth and he groans, pulling away from the kiss to position himself better, his hands reaching to grip the edge of the table behind your head. He starts thrusting harder, the angle he’s at teasing your clit with every stroke. You’re gasping softly with each movement, fingers digging into his shoulder, hand tugging on his hair. He’s fucking you so hard that you can hear the legs of the table scraping against the floor. A pair of chopsticks clatters to the ground.

 

“A-Ah! Yoosung! O-Oh... _ fuck _ !”

 

Your moaning is encouragement to him, making his thrusts faster. His breathing is erratic, low grunts and groans coming out of him as he keeps his pace, arms shaking from how hard he’s gripping the table. You feel the tightness in your abdomen building, getting closer to coming undone with every second. Your breathing is ragged too, riddled with soft moans and little gasps. You try to move with him, arching your back as his member hits a sweet spot. Another moan escapes you, and you can’t think straight.

 

“H-Hn...come o-on, _____…” he breathes, barely able to speak. “Come f-for me.”

 

He slows his pace, putting more power behind his thrusts, and it sends you to the edge. His cock slams into you one more time before you gasp, feeling your walls spasm and clench against his hardness, waves of electric pleasure pulsing through your body. You moan his name, and he thrust a couple more times, slow and sloppy, before he groans, body quivering as he releases himself inside of you. You whimper, the feeling of his warm seed spilling inside of you intensifying your pleasure. There’s so much that some of it leaks out, dampening your thighs. You realize how long he held himself back for and marvel at his resolve. Your eyes open a little, looking up at him.

 

His head is bowed slightly, soft blonde locks falling in his face. He looks radiant, skin glistening with sweat, the light from the ceiling lamp hitting the curve of his shoulders just right. Slowly, he releases the edge of the table and sits up a little, gazing down at you through half-lidded eyes. You smile at him, and he smiles in return. The lust is gone from his irises, replaced with affection. He moves a hand to caress your cheek and you nuzzle into his touch. A small laugh leaves him.

 

“You just couldn't wait till after dinner, could you?” His breath is still shaky, and he looks a little tired.

 

“Nope,” you grin at him, holding back a giggle.

 

He sighs, shaking his head. “What am I gonna do with you?”

 

“Hopefully something naughty.”

 

This time, he laughs hard, eyes squinting shut, small dimples forming in his cheeks. “No, no...don't start that again.”

 

You're smiling still, a warmth in your chest. Making him laugh is one of your favorite past times, among other things. “Okay, I won't.”

 

“Good,” he slowly pulls himself out of you, grunting slightly. He glances towards your sex and makes a face. “Shit...we got some on the table.”

 

You blink, not surprised, but still a little annoyed that it will have to be cleaned up. “We should get that, then. Before it stains or something.”

 

“Will it stain?” he sounds a little panicked, and you don't know why.

 

“Um, I'm not sure. I was just saying just in case but...it is wooden, and even water can stain it so I guess it could--”

 

“Shit! Okay, get up, we need to clean now. A-And get your underwear back on-- gahh, I have to get dressed too...what time is it?” He’s picking his clothes up off the floor, looking rushed.

 

“Yoosung, what's going on? Why are you so frazzled?” You sit up and get off of the table, bending down to pick your panties up, placing your hand on the dry part of the edge to steady your wobbly legs.

 

“W-Well, um...I kind of just remembered that I invited Seven and Zen over for a board game night…and we're supposed to play on that table.”

 

Your eyes grow wide. “When are they supposed to get here?”

 

He looks at the clock and almost trips trying to frantically get his underwear on. “Shit! Five minutes! And Zen's always early!”

 

You squeak, quickly pulling on your undergarments and reaching up under your dress to re-clasp your bra. Yoosung tugs on his pants and grabs a few paper towels and a wet sponge from the sink. 

 

“We have to quit doing things last minute like this…” he says as he quickly wipes his come off the table, then starts scrubbing it with the sponge like a madman.

 

“Y-Yeah-- Yoosung, babe, don't scrub too hard, you'll scratch the wood…”

 

“I won't, get the food fixed on the table, maybe if we can make it look like we were still trying to eat--”

 

The doorbell rings.

 

Both of you freeze and look at each other with wide eyes. 

 

“Shit,” you say in unison.

 


End file.
